


With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to Gold.

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Muggle Technology, Multi, Other, Squibs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: Just a idea that came to me randomly watching YouTube Musical Suggestions. This is a Slight AU of the Harry Potter Universe. As in They start school in this time like around the time that it ended in the Original works, With a few Movie and Artist that will likely make a early introduction. Now the Fantastic Beasts part actual seemed to show the darker side of Muggles who knew about magic( thought the line started as Squibs) and then did exactly what the Dursley's did to harry only on a much more violet and Damaging ways since they actually manged to make of Obscurial, and honestly it was a miracle harry didn't end up one.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So we are starting this with a New character who will be the mostly Main focus of this story, Though Harry will still be the main Hero of the story I wanted to give him at least a person in his early life that became the reason he didn't lose all hope, sort of how His mom was for Snape though no Romantic feelings will develop because honestly Luna Lovegood is like Perfect for him, Ginny was always little to Convenient of a love interest for me. There will be not Hermione/Ron endgame because come on, that relationship just felt too Toxic for me( as in Ron belittles her because she I smart and the who 4th year Debacle. To those that are Ronmione Shippers, sorry not sorry. But if you like them go right ahead it's{sort of, Because nothing is ever free} a free Country.) and before you ask, I am an equal opportunity Hermione Shipper, But as a Loyal Dramione shipper it will likely be them for her Endgame romance because i have liked them together, Not 1st-3rd year Draco because he is a little twat but as we get further in you can see the Blood Supremacist guise Is Slipping. I see him Much as Snape was when he was younger, Minus the Brutal Bullying Though I honestly think Lucius Malfoy was probably very strict and likely Abusive when Draco said or did anything that Contradicted what he believed so honestly, its a situation where you Adapt or die. Unlike Sirius Draco has no one who he could runway to escape his family, Sirius Had James and his family to take him in. ( Again this is Purely my Opinion.) now The Elder Malfoy's will have a Redemption Arc around the End of Half-blood Prince.
> 
> So there will be some Non-Canon Back stories, My OFC is going to be a decedent of a Black Squib from 6 Generations past, There will be some Active Abuse, I'm undecided if there will be the trifecta ( Mental, Physical & Sexual Abuse.) so even if there ends up not having all three I am Putting Trigger Warnings, I personally have never Suffered Physical or Sexual Abuse, I Have been Subject to mental Abuse( likely so have most of you, as we all know Kids are assholes, and some adults do it with out ever really Noticing that what they say hurts like Blades. Middle School and up to my Sophomore year in a small town being the only person that didn't conform to their idea of what a female could be, Plus coming to the realization that I'm Pan-sexual ( Thank you RuPaul, Lucy Lawless and Kevin Smith{Ares god of war} ) in a town where to be gay mean you are going to Burn in hell. Moving to Galveston helped since I met others who where like me and made Lifetime Friends) Also I'm going to Mature Sirius because he needs it ( No matter how much i love him, He can be a bit of a immature Dick.) and Have Moony be like a second personality for Remus who has a Soft spot for Kids. Severus will also have a Soft spot for the more Singled out kids. I want to save them so I will try and hope that it works out.
> 
> I Don't have a Beta for this story and as I'm sure you know if you read any of my other works, I have Dyslexia so while I will do my best to read it over a few Dozen times before Posting, But I will likely miss a few things so feel free to let me know in the Comments and I will do my best to go back and Fix anything you notice. And now we get with the story, Chapter Length will be a toss up and Updates will be, like with all my works, Erratic unless I cant get my brain to focus but with ADHD who knows.
> 
> So Background time!! My OFC's Parents are Fundamentalist Evangelical Christians( I'm kinda using Google on the branch that is more hateful, so sorry if any of you are offended This I not hate on you but a Plot Device that will be a large part of the beginning Chapters of the story, I'm more of a Norse Pagan myself, a Decision made after my younger years my mom gave me the freedom to learn and decide for my self and not force any religion on me, but I digress) who Think Magic is from the devil and Homosexuals are Just as bad. Now you maybe thinking, well if they believe that how did she get to Hogwarts? Simple really, Minerva Mogonical is BAMF and they are smart enough to not challenge her. But this doesn't save her from Summer breaks at least until around summer before 4th year when the harry forces the order to save her on the night he is taken to Grimwauld where they find her pretty Badly beaten, Harry knowing exactly what happens to her and finally telling some one, not willing to leave her without help. After that point there will only be Mentions of the Abuse and she is Allowed to stay with Remus, who takes her in like his own Pup.
> 
> Wow super long Author note but I had words that needed to be said.

It was little things Things they barely Notice and waved off because they wanted to believe that I was jut a normal child. It was Bad enough that I had Heterochromia Iridum, already Rare as only 1% of the words has it, I had to have the rarest eye colors, Green and Amber and Golden Blonde Fuzz in my head. Of course they went to thousands of doctors to try and 'fix' my eyes but every one told then it was not possible.

So they gave up and simple Focused on making sure I Followed in the footsteps close, To keep me from a life of sin. In Kindergarten I met my best friend, he lived a Ten minute walk from our home and he had a beautiful pair of Green eyes and dark hair with glasses too big or his face. Instantly it felt like I had known him all my life. His Aunt was very short with him, Never touching him at all. It was also at this time that 'Accidents' started to happen. Something would fly off a shelf and move across a table. They Rationalize it as it Must be a Big vehicle driving by. But I could hear them whisper when they thought I was asleep.

Then the take me to a man who says I have a demon that needs to be exercised. My parents watch at this man holds me under water until it felt my lungs would explode then pull me up for a few minutes before I was held under again. They only stopped him when I stopped struggling to break free of his grasp and nearly drowned. The man said it was proof it worked but it only made them worse.

Harry told me he too had weird things happen around him that his Uncle locked him in the small Cupboard that was his room sometimes without food over the weekends. I Told him about the man and over the next year they got more and more deprecate to Purge me of this 'Evil' inside me. I Learned pretty quickly that if I relaxed the things didn't happen as often. But I never tried to stop it, It felt wrong to stop it. I tried to explain that to my parents when I was seven and my Father slapped my face so hard I land on the floor with a loud crash and could feed the bruise forming on my face. My mother then spend the next two days forcing my face into a sink full of ice water to make the large black and blue mark fade faster.

For the next four years it was a normal thing for my Friday to be filled with large hands and pair followed by being submerged in ice water to get rid of the evidence. Harry was the only thing that kept me grounded, and I helped him with his family. It was like there was a tether between us, maybe it was because we Shared the same Birthday down the the second? That we both suffered at the hands of those who are suppose to care for us and love us?

Then a Women came the summer I turned 11. She was a tall elegant women and instantly I felt safe. She Caller her self Minerva Mogonigal and said she was a teacher for a School For special people like me, Witches. This of course cause my Father to explode in anger but with a singe look he backed down to her. She went to explain that it was a requirement that all witches and wizard attend as left alone our magic could become quite dangerous to not only ourselves but others. She then went on to sat that the Prime minster made it law that I must attend and should they be unable to pay for my supplies I would be given enough funds to supply me with my school Supplies and uniforms. This made them go silent, since neither work more then minimum wage jobs and barely can afford the supplies for my regular schooling.

September 1st arrives and they drop me off at the train station with y things and as I wonder in I see harry and cant help but run over to him.

“Harry! Please tell me we are going to the same place.” I say with a smile.

He turns smiles then frowns at the nearly healed finger arks on my forearm. “ platform 9 ¾?” he asks.

I nod. “ Oh I'm so excited, a whole year away from my parents plus I get to be with you!”

He smile and we chat on out way to the platform. But we can seem to fin it until a family of red haired children arrive and and helps us get in. I thank her with a polite smile and follow Harry inside. We push our carts to the Luggage area before we Bored the train and Find a Compartment. Harry smiles and sits patting his leg.

“You look like you haven't slept a full night in a while Lil” he says softly.

I lean over and kiss his cheek softly before I curl into the seat and in moments I was asleep. It was the first really peace I've had in a long time. By the tie I open my eyes again its because harry is shaking me awake.

“Lil, we better change into out clothes. We can step out if you want.” he says softly and I see a red haired boy.

I giggle. “ Harry, we have taken baths together before. Besides I'm not embarrassed.” I say standing up and pulling my new uniform out and turning to the two.

“I've got a sister so if you're okay with changing together so am I. It would save us time at least. I'm Ron Weasely by the way.” the boy says.

“Delilah Black.” I say with a smile.

“Black? Are you from a wizard family?” he asks softly eye wide.

“No, as far as I know my whole Family are Muggles. Why?” I ask as I pull y t-shirt over my head and step out of my pants and start to pull up my shirt.

“Oh well the Blacks are Pure-bloods so I guess you cant be related to the. Dark wizards they are.” he answers.

“Oh and your family?” I ask as I button up my shirt before I sit and pull on knee high stockings with little Pictures of cats on them and my shoes.

“ oh we are pure-bloods but not like the others, we Like muggle things.” he says getting dressed himself.

I look at harry with the question in my Green and Amber eyes. “ Half-blood. Mum was a muggle born like you and Dad was from one of the older families. Uh Also I'm pretty famous here, Apparently I killed a dark lord when I was a baby.”

I blink at him before I giggle. “ But you cant even kill a bug harry, you catch them and let them go.”

“I know Lil, but Don't be surprised that people stare at me like an actor of something.” he says softly.

I grin as I stand and put y cloths back in the duffel bag I brought with me. “ well It will certainly be a entertaining first year.”

“C-can I ask why your eye are two different colors? I've never seen that before.” Ron asks.

“Oh I was born with them. Its a Rare Genetic Disorder that effects only 1% of people. Plus I happen to have both of the Rarest eye Colors in the world.” I say with a smile.

As the train comes to a halt I grab both boys hands and pull them with me, Ignoring the looks from everyone. I see a very tall hairy an calling for first years and harry calls him Hagrid.

“Delilah Black, Muggle born.” I say so I didn't get the same look that Ron had given me at my Last name.

“Rubius Hagrid but most people Just call me Hagrid.” he says with a Heavy accent.

“Pleasure to meet you sir.” I say with a smile.

He smiles. “ you go on to the boasts now I'll make sure your things get to your rooms in the house you get sorted in.”

twenty minutes later we are walked into a a large door and to a room with stairs and another set of large doors. I was too buy looking around so when harry pulled me further away from a blonde boy I turn to his head tilted.

“Don worry about it Lil. I Hope we get the same house.” he says.

“well I get sorted first so what house are you not wanting and I'll try not to get into it.” I tell him.

“any where but Slytherin.” is all he says before Professor Mogonical appears and after a short talk we as walked into the hall before she starts calling names.

“Black, Delilah.” she calls.

I lean over and kiss Harry on the cheek and wink as I skip up and take my seat and the hate is on ly head for less then two seconds before it yells out. “Gryffindor!”

“Thank you Please be Genital with harry.” I tell the hat as it I pulled off and I head to the table I am directed to. I sit beside a pair of red haired twins, Likely Ron's brothers. Before long Harry joins and I pull him to sit with me.

“I'm glad we are together.” I tell him with a grin.

He smiles. “ we've been together since we where 5 Lil, I don't think I can get rid of you so easy.”

“Nope!”

* * *

A week and a half in during a Flying lesson Harry Managed to make it onto the Quidditch team after Malfoy is his normal Un-charrming self after Neville breaks his wrist. After he returns fro talking with Mogonigal I skip and jump on his back.

“Ri, that was so cool!” I say wrapping my leg around his waist Another pair of cat Stockings.

“What are you doing miss Black, Potter?” Their Potions teacher asks from behind us, he was a strange one. He hated Harry and he wasn't much better with me.

Harry turn and we both look up at him. “Lils was just congratulating me Professor.”

Snape's Lips turn up in a half Snarl. “ Refrain from Needles tomfoolery.” he says before he turns and his robes flairs dramatically and I rest my chin on harry's shoulder.

“Think I can get him to teach me that this he does with the robes? Its so Extra I have to know how to do it.” I ask.

Harry Snorts as I slide off his back and wraps is arm around my Shoulder. “ I doubt it.”

a few hours later I run up to my dorm and grab my acoustic guitar and meet up with ron and Harry out in the courtyard off to the side. I promised Ron I would sing him a few Muggle songs. As I sit Indian style, Glad that I wear shorts under my skirt, as the Twins and a few of the older of our house members gather.

“So what do you want to hear Ron?” I ask him as I make sure it is in tune.

“Oh uh well I know nothing about Muggle music so just anything I guess that you like.” he says with a small grin.

I nod and look and see a Malfoy standing with a few of his house mates, Close enough to hear but not close enough to look like they are interested. I wiggle my fingers and start the Melody that normally is played on piano.

“You think I'm an Ignorant Savage and you've been so many places I guess it must be so. But still I cannot see if the Savage one is me. How can there me so much that you don't know, You don't know” I start softly. “You think you own what ever land you land on the earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every Rock and tree and Creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name. You think the only People who are people, are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a Stranger you'll learn things you never knew, you never knew.”

Harry is smiling and softly mouthing the words as I continue. “ Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains, Can you paint with all the color of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?” I smile as I look and find a few other students know the words. “ Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you, and for once never wonder what they're worth. The rain storm and the river are my brothers, the Heron and the otter are my friends and we are all connected to each other, in a circle in a hoop that never ends.” I take a deep breath for the high note. “ How high will the Sycamore grow? If you cut it down then you'll never know. And You'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn more for weather we have White of Copper skin. We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains, we need to paint will all the colors of the wind.” I Finish the next part softly. “ you can own the earth and still all you'll own is earth until, you can paint with the Colors of the wind.”

“Wow you sing really good Delilah.” Ron says softly.

“Thanks you Ron. Its a hobby that my Muggle school teachers encourage me to work on.”

“Wait, muggle?” one of the older students asks. “ But your a black!” he all but yells a Professor Snape walks over to Malfoy and his group.

“Well that's my last name, to the best of my Knowledge both my parents are Muggles, same with my grand parents and so on.” I say.

“ But you're so good at everything! How long have you know you where a witch?” He asks.

“Since July 31st My 11th birthday.” I tell him with my head tilted to the side, my Golden hair hangs over my shoulder, Snape and the others openly Gawking at me. " What? Granger is a Muggle born too and we are practically Tied for top of the class. you Just assumed i was a pure-blood? Do you even know how many Muggles have the last name Black? there was 5 in my class alone and we where not related at all. Honestly that's just as Ignorant as thinking muggle-Born's have dirty blood. has anyone you taken samples? tested it to see if there is any difference?"

"Well no." he says softly. " But Muggles dirty and messy."

"UH huh and have you ever met a Muggle?" I ask him, he shakes his head. " My Mother makes me scrub the house from to to bottom every day, i have to take the trash out every five hours less the house start to smell. she Bathes four times a day and religiously washes her hands. If my Father finds even a speck of dirt or dust any place i will be punished." i turn to harry. " your aunt and Uncle are the same right?"

"Oh yeah. not to mention washing the dishes and make sure they shine and sparkle." he says.

"Wait You clean? you don't have House elvers or Maids?" a girl asks.

"The only reason i get to attend here is because the Muggle Prime Minister made it illegal for me not to come and since we barely make it on my parents paychecks the Government is paying for my Supplies.So no we do not have Maids."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will maybe go pretty fast until we get to OOTP. I don't want my OC to be right in the middle with the golden trio, She is going to be the main focus so most of the book/movie plot will be happening in the back ground.
> 
> I also wanted to show little different side of the Slytherin house, not just the Prejudices but at least a soft side. 
> 
> i also mostly write the for my own personal entertainment and just put it here just in case you know my computer dies at least this way its in a place i cant get to on another computer or even my phone. so if you like this cool drop a like, my Discord username is in my profile if you don't wanna leave a comment. i welcome Constructive Criticism, honestly I'm shit at spelling( Thank you Texas Educational system and Dyslexia lol) so its helpful when you point of any of my mistakes, but Don't be a Dick about it. Auto Correct can only get me so far and google, so much google.

* * *

After everyone heard that I was in fact a muggle born and not a distant relative of the Blacks of the wizarding world most of the people who spoke to me have left me be. Ron and harry get closer and I get invited to hang out with them. 

People stare at harry a lot,so I took it on myself to research why he is so famous. After three solid days in the Library I find it in a stack of old papers. A man killed his parents and when he tried to kill him the spell back fired and ended up killing him. Harry was only a year old at the time, and had no memories of his parents.

I was reading the article with tears free falling down my cheeks when a shadow appears over me. I look up, my eyes wet and find Professor Snape.

He instantly stops what ever words that where on the tip of his tongue. after a few moments he speaks softly.

"Are you alright miss Black?" 

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hands."I wanted to know why everyone stares at him." I whisper as I look down at the paper that shows a picture of a pretty women ,a man that was nearly identical to Harry and harry as a baby." Its such a terrible thing to be famous for, to survive a Serial killer as only a baby,to have no memory of them."

"You should not concern yourself with potter. It would likely serve you better to separate from him." He states.

I snap my head up and narrow my eyes."I would never Abandon him. Since the moment I met him I knew I would follow him to Hell."

"What could he had Possibly done to earn such Loyalty?" he asks.

"He looked at me and saw the real me behind the mask i wear around others. He doesn't care how Damaged I am." I say before i re fold the papers and stand with them in my arms. " I wouldn't trade him for anything. Good Night sir."

* * *

By October 31st I had gotten use to the looks people give harry. in the morning i was headed to the Library early to finish my potions essay. I kiss both boys on the cheek in the common room.

"I'm gonna eat early and go finish my homework before class. I'll meet you in class okay?" i says as Ron's older brothers. the Twins, watch with amusement as Ron flushes pink.

"sure, have fun Lil." Harry says with a grin.

I skip out of the tower and down to the Library where i pull out my books and start to finished the work. I finished my work and just as i was packing my things away I look up and see a group of 4 seventh year students. one was large with blonde hair and blue eyes he looked like a Viking, the other three where boys with dark hair and not as handsome or large. I pull my backpack on and and stand as they move to block my way and i look up at them.

"well well well if its isn't the Black Mud-blood." one of the dark haired boys says sneering down at me.

i tilt my head. " Mud-blood?" i ask softly.

"Leave her be. for all she knows her ancestor might have been Black Squibs." the Viking looking boy says.

"Whats a Squib?" I asks looking into his blue eyes.

"It's what we call people born with no magic to magical families. Most don't live long, those that do mostly get relocated in the muggle world." he says before he steps forward and kneels. he takes my chin and turns it side to side. " You have the Face of a black, Hair's a bit too gold but I've seen a portrait of a long dead Black with those same eyes before."

"What are you doing Rowle?" the firm voice of Professor Snape asks from the side. they three boys jump and step back.

i turn and smile. " He was teaching me new words sir. though I'm not sure i under stand the concept of a Mud-Blood." i say Cheerfully.

He narrows his eyes at the older boy who stands." Please refrain from using such language in front of a first year. Come with me Miss Black."

I smile at the older boy before i walk to follow the teacher. we walk in silence until we arrive at my first class. " Thank you sir." he says nothing but turns and walks away his cloak flaring dramatically.

Dinner comes Quickly and was suddenly ended when the DADA teacher runs in yelling about trolls. as i gather with harry and ron i look around and don't see Hermione Granger. Before i can stop them both boys take off running but when i got to follow i was herded with the other first years and back to the tower. i pace the common room from one end of the room to the other waiting for the. the moment harry walks into the room i rush over and hug him tightly. 

"Ri!" i say before i pull back and smack both boys in the back on their head. " You assholes! don't ever run towards a troll without me again!"

"Sorry Lil. its just it was our fault she was alone in the girls room." Harry says softly.

i sigh and then smile at Hermione. " Well it will be nice not being the only girl with these two also be nice to have help when they need help with homework."

she smile a little. " sure."

* * *

Hermione fits into out group as if she had been there from the beginning. and a little over a week later was the first game on the year. I wrap my scarf around my neck and head to the stands to watch. a little bit into the game Harry's broom started to go crazy. then Hermione snuck away and after a few minutes his broom evens out and he ends up catching the Snitch in his mouth and wins the game. some of the older boys went to the kitchens to get food for the party in the tower and i send the three up as i had to go pick up something i forgot in the potions classroom.

I hum to myself as i walk down to the classroom and inside i find my multi color pen in the ground by my normal table. i pick it up and tune to leave but find the rowle boy leaned against the door way. i smile as i walk over to him and peek around, hes friends where not around.

"Hello again. I'm sorry but i don't know your name." i say holding my pen behind my back.

"Thorfinn." he says as he looks down at me. " You aren't afraid of me."

I Blink up at him. " Should i be afraid?" i ask him innocently.

He steps forward and once more squats down to my eye level. " No,even if you are a Mud-Blood i don't hurt kids or girls."

I smile softly. " don't worry, i wont tell." after a few seconds i put my pin in my pocket. " Do you want a hug Thorfinn?" his eyes widen before he slowly nods his head. i reach froward and hug him around his neck, having to tiptoe slightly. he doesn't move for a second before he wraps his arms around me in a hug. "Every one deserves a little Kindness even if it comes from places they never expect it to. "

He says nothing as he shift so that his knees are on the ground and he pulls me closer. " You wont last long with that bleeding heart." he says softly.

I pat his back. " I don't really expect to last long either way. I cant live with the Muggles because i have magic, over half of the wizarding world doesn't want me because my parents are muggles." 

"What in Merlins name is going on here?!" The voice of Snape all but growls out as he steps out of his office and sees us.

i turn my head as Thornfin stiffens. " I was feeling sad sir."

"and why exactly is that miss Black?" he asks stalking over and looking down at the boy with a glare.

"i though i lost my favorite pen, but he found it for me and i asked him if i could hug him in thanks." i say as i pull back and turn blocking the still kneeling boy from Snape. " Please don't Punish him sir."

he blinks down at me. " Return to your dorms Mister Rowle. i will make sure miss black gets to hers safely."

i turn as i feel the boy Stand back up and i smile up at him. " Thank you again Thorfinn."

his lips twitch in a small smile and he reaches out and ruffles my gold hair. " sure brat. come find me if you need help again." he says before he turns and almost runs away.

"you lied." he says as he ushers me out of the door way and shuts the door before we start to walk to the tower.

"not all the way. i really did lose my pen and ask him if i could hug him. He looked like he needed a little Kindness." i tell him. 

"he called you that word and your first thought is to hug him?" he asks in disbelief.

"Like i told him, everyone deserves kindness, even if it comes from the most unexpected place." i say thinking about how harry is the first to show me such kindness. " Besides he wouldn't hurt me."

"and how can you tell?" he asks.

i stop walking and he does too and i look him in his eyes, my face devoid of its normal smile. " I can tell when some one wants to hurt me sir."

* * *

Before long it was time for students to go home for Christmas of course i don't, neither does harry or ron. Hermione leaves me with some research on Nicolas flamel. since we where practically the only ones left i got them to sleep in the common room with me when i'm not reading. i come up empty in the search but decide to not let it get me down.

Christmas day i didn't expect to wake up to anything, so when the boys wake me up i stumble down and sit on the couch with my eyes closed. after a few minutes of excitement at the invisibility cloak harry got ron looks at me.

"Didn't your parents send you anything Delilah?" he asks noticing there wasn't a single package under the tree for me.

"No." i answer simply, not really wanting to explain.

"They don't celebrate Christmas, or Birthdays." Harry offers quickly.

"well that has to suck." he says looking at his pile of six presents. " Next year I'll be sure to get you something."

"Sure, normally i just give hugs to harry as gifts." i say with a small smile.

we go to the great hall to eat and i head off as they go to play exploding snaps. i was half way to the library before i was lifted up, still in my flease onsie pajamas with a cat tail and ears on the hood. In seconds i was siting on Thornfins arm with his friends watching with wide eyes.

"Thor!" i say wit ha giggle as i wrap my arms around his neck. " Happy Christmas!"

"Kitten. did you get anything good?" he asks.

"oh no. but i got hugs from Harry and Ron. that's more then enough for me." i say with a smile.

his lips twitch wanting to frown before he holds out a small package with his free hand. " well now you did."

I blink before i open it and hold up a thin silver chain with a small Nordic hammer. i grin as i pull it over my head. " My very own Mjhoner!" i say with a smile. i lean up and press a kiss to his cheek. " Thank you Thor."

"where are you headed so early and still in your Pajamas?" he asks.

"oh well i was going to find you and wish you a happy Christmas. oh" i turn to his wide eyed friends. " Happy Christmas to you as well."

"Y-Yeah you to." one of the boys stutters out.

i shift to hang off his neck and dangle. " Thor, lets hang out."

"sure. " he says before he lifts me up over his shoulder and my hood falls over my face as he holds my legs. " I have some reading to do anyways."

* * *

The rest of break I split my time between Thorfinn and the boys. Harry had found a mirror that shows your deepest desire but I chose not to go look. It would only hurt more to see parents that cared only to return home to the angry ones I had.

But the time school starts again I didn't mind that Hermione was the one the took with them on little adventures, mostly because I didn't want to get in trouble and be sent home to my parents but also I knew if they ran into a problem that she couldn't work out they would get me. 

So it came to no surprise that the plan to smuggle out the Dragon Hagrid got went a little wonky, with Ron in the hospital wing for an infected bite and then the massive point loss that they got as well as the dentition in the forbidden Forest. 

Most of our house ignore them but I make it a point to spend more time with them. They where only trying to do what was right for the Dragon. Soon we where working on getting ready for our finals.

By June 4th out exams are complete but late in the evening harry Ron and Hermione disappeared and I spent the night sleepless and stalking then common room until the early hours of the morning Professor Mogonigal comes and tells us all three are in the hospital wing. Instantly I felt my exhaustion catch up to me and I faint with a loud thunk on the floor.

When I open my eyes I'm looking at the white of the Hospital wing. before i can peak Thorfinn was leans over with worried eye and my face in his hand.

"Thor?" i ask softly.

"Hey, You passed out. Maybe you need to get friends that don't make you panic." he says softly.

i grin up at him. " But that what i have you for."

* * *

By the time it was time to return home, neither Harry or i was looking forward to that, they where out of the hospital and Gryffindor had won the house cup. the morning we are headed to the train Thorfinn walked over and knelled down and takes the hammer between his fingers.

"This is Charmed so only you can take it off, it will burn anyone that touches it and means you harm. send me an owl when you can Kitten." he says as everyone watches.

i smile and hug him. " I'll try but my parents are allergic to owls so i don't have one. i can borrow harry's next year."

"You do that." he leans back. " Got to go, Stick with Potter."

I walk over to where the other three stood and i hug harry. " Lets run away Ri, Maybe Hagrid will let us stay in his hut until September."

he smiles. " i don't think we could do that Lil. Come on the quicker we get back the quicker 2 months will pass and we can come back here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of Child abuse head, i don't think it will get graphic with it but i wanted to give a warning.
> 
> Thanks to Potato_united as well as 1 guest whobleft kudos!
> 
> All mistakes are mine, as always I proof read about ten times but something will likely escape me so if you see something let me know and I will fix it. Also if you are interested in being a beta for this story you can msg me on my Discod.

for the next three months i do my bet to stay our of my Parents way. Sometimes it works better then others. my Mother had mastered ignoring my existance and at the sme time makeing sure any bruses that my father leaves when his anger boils over are healed before we have to brave the public.

Even then I was bairly allowed to see harry. That by the time September 1st comes around again I only have a few minor bruising on my sides, I was sent a package that containedmy suppliesfor the next year. I hadn't seen harry yet, though I pass the three older weasley brothers. 

I found Hermione in a compartment on her own and I smile as I enter. "Hey, where are the boys?"

"They should be on soon, they where the last ones through the entryway. How was your summer?" She asks closing the book in her lap.

I sit and smile. " Boring as ever. Though I did manage to read that book you recommended."

"And do you agree with their assessment?" She asks.

By the time we realize its been too long and still. O sign of the boys we are already moving. We split up to see if maybe they just found a different compartment. As I walk through the train I see a bunch of first years all piled together in a few compartments when I step through to the dining car I see the group of boys that where sixth years last year that hung out with Thorfinn. 

"Hey it's Thorfinn's pet." The boy with dark hair and crooked teeth says.

"Hello. Have you seen Harry?" I ask politely. 

"Sorry little Mud-blood haven't seen him." he says wit ha half smile.

"well thank you anyways. have a good ride."

by the time we arrive and are already in the feast there was still no sign of either boy. o when they are brought up to the tower after every one has arrived. i rush forward and pull him into a hug but wince lightly as when he hugs me back he presses a tender spot on my side.

"Harry what happened?"

"oh well it started with a house elf called Dobby." he starts and moves us to the couch.

* * *

LIfe went on a normal, thought many of the Slytherins that left me alone the previous year started tarted back talking behind my back. though i had long ago learned to let words slide off my back like water on a duck. Words don't hurt nearly as much as fists and they had yet to assault me physically. as the weeks started i notice a little blond first year ravenclaw that most of her house seemed to pick on. 

Her name is Luna and while she is rather extra and talked about strange creatures i liked her. so i made it my mission when i wasn't with the other three to spend as much time with her as possible. She was kind and never talked bad about anyone, even the kids that had started to call her loony.

one morning a few days before Halloween i had helping walking with her down a set of stairs headed to the courtyard to go study it was cool but not too cold ot sit outside, when i felt a shrive just as i was stepping down and i tumble down from the top and land on my shoulder with a loud crack and i gasp but other wise make no sound dispite the pain.

"Lil!" Luna yells with wide eyes as she drops her books and rushes to the bottom. 

i sit up and look at the top and see a wide eyed Malfoy standing just behind Crabbe and Goyle. I smile at Luna and reach out to take her face in my good hand. " I'm fine Little Bird. I can't move so I need you to go get a teacher okay? Please anyone but Lockheart."

"are you sure?" she asks softly her wide blue eyes wet with tears.

"Yes. Go." i tell her as u use my wand to gather her books and sit them beside me. she nod and rushes of as i loo up and smile at the three boys. " you can pass by if you need to."

Malfoy looks at my shoulder, very Obliviously painfully broken. " How can you no be crying Black."

"i have a high threshold for pain besides in my experience crying doesn't make it better." they say nothing but quickly pass by me.

five minutes later Luna returns with Professor Snape. i smile as Luna rushes over and takes my good hand in hers. i bring it up and kiss the back. " Good Job little bird. Hello sir."

"Miss black, lets get you to the hospital wing. i am going to lift you." he says softly a he step up and pulls me gently into his arms. " are you in much pain?"

"Oh well it hurts but this isn't the first time I've Broken my Shoulder sir i also have a high pain Threshold. no point in crying if it doesn't help." i reply with a smile before i look at luna. " Little Bird will you please tell Harry that i wont make it to lunch with him today and tell him not to panic."

she nods. " yes, i will tell him. please focus on getting better." she says before she skips away and i smile as he tarts to head to the hospital wing.

"how exactly did this happen?" he asks.

"I'm 80% sure that either Crabbe or Goyle pushed me but i have no proof. so there is really no point in telling the headmaster. we will simply say i tripped."

"why not tell him? i'm sure he would take your word for it." he asks softly.

"well what if i'm wrong and they get in trouble for noting? no i can handle being called Mud-Blood, i can handle getting pushed or hexed. there is only one thing i know i would ever really get mad about sir." i see him flinch at the word.

"and what is that Miss Black?"

"when some one goes after one of the people i count as mine. i don't care who i have to fight, but i will destroy them with out mercy." i tell him, my cheerful mask gone and my face completely serous.

the rest of the walk was silent and when we arrive i was laid on a bed and madame pomfrey used a diagnostic spell.

"Well goodness girl, you seem to have broken several bones before. they all set the muggle way, i can see the little cracks left over." she says and i could feel the potions masters eyes on me.

i smile sheepishly. " i always seem to fall and break something ma'am."

* * *

Harry of course did panic a little but once he learned all would be healed by the morning he left with a kicked puppy face and pend the next few days trailing after me as hermione giggled at the turn of events. Snape kept a eye on me more, it seemed like every turn i took he was there but no on had pushed me again. i tried to end a letter to thor but they returned un read so i stooped. His parents probably not liking the idea that he was friends with a little muggle born girl. luna joined me on days i study with harry and while she was normally a very talkative witch with harry she was mush less so. 

by the 31st i was wondering to where i normally found mrs' noris. i bring her meats from the kitchen because most kids ignore her or are mean. but i just loved cats and she seemed to like the meats. then everything went black and it was like i was in a deep black hole where i could hear nothing, see nothing, feel nothing.

By the time I am aware of my surroundings again the year is over and exams are canceled but none of us that got petrified where failed. Thankfully the headmaster said if I wanted to next year I could use a device called a time Turner to retake my 2nd year as well as do my 3rd. I agreed readaly since I only made it 2 into the year.

I had a few visitors, mostly harry and Luna coming to see me specifically but I do see Ron and Hermione. They tell me about the Basilisk and Voldemort and hiw once again harry almost dies. He also tells me about the house elf Dobby and how he set them free.

On the train ride back home I fell asleep leaning on harry's shoulder and so did the others. When I open my eyes again he is awake.

"Hie are things at home Lil?" He asks softly.

"Same as always. They just have less time with me so really it kind of works out for me. How about you?" I ask I return.

"Well they gave me a room so at least i dont have to try and fit under the stairs. Tells every one I go to St. Butus a school for troubled boys."

I smile sadly. " is it bad that I'm jealous of Malfoy? His dad may be a complete jerk but he actually cares about his son."

"Not really, the weasley's are amazing. If I knew it wouldn't cause trouble I'd send them to get you." He says softly. 

"Dont worry about me harry, I've been dealing with them since I was four."

When the train arrives Ron pulls me to meet his parents , a very nice couple who tell me and hermione we are always welcome at their home. Bother harry I catch a cab together robot neighborhood and I take a deep breath to ready myself for the next 2 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but ibwill slow it dont for POA because Sirius needs more screen time. And also remus is going to start to suspect about what's going on with Delilah really quick but not be able to do much until early ootp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of book three. Mentions of Child abuse!

As I step inside I heard nothing. So I quickly bring my trunk up to my room before I go about my chores, knowing if I put it off my father will just use it as an extra excuse to hit me. 

They never clean the week before I return home. So I have clothes to wash, dishes as well as the gunk that builds up. By the time I was almost finished in her the door slam open and heavy foot falls.

"You better be cleaning!" My father yells before I hear the tv in the sitting room turn on. I finish quickly before I make him a quick lunch as bring him a bottle of beer. He says nothing as I set the tray down before I go to finish the clothes.

Six beers later i hear his thundering foot steps as I was folding the last of the clothes. I quickly finished and out them to the side so when he does appear they won't be knocked over and I have to start all over.

* * *

The last week in august comes thankfully quick. unfortunately i Breathed too loud a few weeks into the beginning of August so my right hand up to my shoulder was in a cast and a few fingers in splints. I made plans to meet harry at the leaky cauldron the day before we get on the train. thankfully Harry for saw my trouble in having money for the train and bus, gave me some for the trip before the end of term last year. it was a little difficult to get my things down the stairs but i managed to do it very early in the morning.

by the time i make it to the tavern my arm was twinging but i manage to ignore the pain as i push the door open. as soon as i step in i see Hermione standing with a large ginger cat in her arms and ron holding his rat. i set my trunk down as i walk past them to harry who smiles but then his eye narrow at the cast.

"Lil?" he asks softly stepping away from an older ginger man. " What happened?"

"I fell." i Parrot out as i always do but i knew for a fact that he did not believe it at all. i move and wrap my good arm around him. " I'm fine, i'm sure Madame Pompfrey can fix it up for me when we get to school." i whisper to him.

"well this must me Delilah Black. nice to meet you, I'm Arthur Weasely." the man says stepping over. " goodness, what is that on your arm?"

i smile as i pull away. " Its a cast sir, Its how Muggles heal broken bones. i took a turn down my stairs at the beginning of the month. takes months to heal up but what can you do with out magic." i say with a smile and a shrug. 

"my goodness how interesting!" he says before he smiles. " well i will be off, you have a good year Delilah."

"come on, Ron and Hermione will met up in my room after they finish arguing. we need to get your things?" he asks as he move quickly and pulls my trunk up the stairs.

"no, Headmaster sends my Supplies since my parents cant and would not pay for them." i tell him as we climb the stairs.

"what really happened?" he whisper as he opens the door to his room and we walk in.

"I breathed too loud? you know how he is, you never know when he will get pissed off or what he will do." i walk over and sit on the bed. " It's getting worse and I'm not sure how much more i can take harry." i say as i lean back on the bed.

"I wish we could just get away from out families." he says walking over and siting beside me before he lays back.

"when we turn 17 we are adults here, we can get a flat and live together. then we can sleep in until noon and no one will yell at us." i say softly.

"sounds like a good plan to me." he pauses. " they man who is one of the reasons my parents are dead escaped Prison, they think he might come after me." 

i reach my good hand over and take his hand. " then he will not know what he is getting in to if he comes at you with me around. you are my brother harry, in everything but blood."

there was a knock on the door and it opened a few seconds later and i lean up and see Ron and Hermione walking in. both stop in the door watch and i smile. " Come lay with us guys."

"Did you fall down stairs again Lil?" Ron asks.

"You know me, I'm Very clumsy." i reply as i lay my head back down.

"how was your summer, besides your tumble?" Hermione asks coming around and laying on the other side of the bed.

"Boring. I didn't get petrified even once." I joke with a smile." i am looking forward to this year, maybe i can make it a whole year without falling or getting attacked by a giant snake."

" you have such low standards Lil if that's all you look forward to." ron says with a grin. " hey lets go get some ice cream."

"fine but you are my designated Cone holder in case i trip." i tell him as i sit up and walk over to my bag and pull out my pain pills and dry swallow one." right, lets go then."

"whats that?" Ron asks.

i shake the orange plastic bottle. " My Muggle pain meds."

* * *

The only Compartment left had a person sleeping in the corner. as ron and Hermione sit on the empty seats i squeezes in beside harry and he fusses with my sling making sure i don't bump it as i lean on the wall and close my eyes.

"Wake me up when it time to changes Ri." i tell him softly. my dream was fine until suddenly my father appears and starts at me with a sneer and his hand raised up.

"Lil! wake up!"a voice says and i open my eyes and fin a pair of sad dark green eyes. as i blink i find he is holding my face softly, and Ron and hermione helping Harry to sit up.

"R-Ri?" i ask softly then wince.

"I'm here Lil. Guess I'm not the only one who who had a bad reaction to them. how's your arm?" Harry asks softly as i stare at the man.

"Hurts." i say not being able to look away from this mans eyes, they held pain and sadness.

"Here." i hear the jiggle of the pill bottle and dry swallow the two pills that harry gives me.

"Are you alright?" the man asks softly.

"Yes sir, nightmare just came out of no where. what happened?" i ask softly.

"Dementors." Ron says with a half smile. " Looks like you don't get that easy year after all Lil."

"Well that is just my luck ain't it?" i ask wit ha grin before i hold my good hand out to the man who is now standing. " Delilah Black, before you ask as far as i know I'm a muggle born but i have quite a few of the older pure bloods tell me i have the same eyes as a black Wizard from a long time ago." i say with a smile.

he smiles. " ah yes. well you know if you are ever curious im sure we can find out. who knows, maybe you are. you four stay here im going to check on the rest of the cars."

as he walks away i watching him go and turn to hermione. " I want to hug him."

she smiles. " He does have that sad back story look about him that mum likes in her books and films."

"you girls are mental."

hermione helps me change my shirt while the boys stand out side. even though i have no problem with changing with them she was little more shy with it. when we get to the great hall i could feel all eyes on my cast but i ignore them. by the end of the feast the man, who turns out to be out new teacher, walks over to where i stood with the others.

"Miss Black, im here to take you to the Infirmary to see about getting you out of that cast." he says with a soft smile. 

"Thank you sir." i turn and poke Both boys. " See you in the morning boys."

"Don't worry I will have your bed ready for you Lil." Hermione says with a smile.

i wave at them before i start to follow him. he walks in silence for a while until just before we arrive Professor Snape appears and looks at my arm and my splinted fingers and he normal frown deepens.

"What happened to your arm miss Black?" he asks as the other man watchers.

i smile a little sadly. " the same thing that happened to my shoulder last year, i fell."

His eyes narrow before he sighs. " some how i don't believe that Miss Black." he says softly.

"That would be smart sir, Everybody Lies, but in the end their isn't much you could do, it would be bad for your Slytherin rep." i tell him with a grin and his lip twitches before he turns and his robes flair dramatically. " Really need to get him to teach me that. Man knows how to make an exit."

professor Lupin chuckle. " Yes, it has been like that since our school years."

* * *

Early in the morning on the first day i meet with the headmaster where he gave me the little gold time turner with hermione, my arm completely healed though I think the madame suspect's it wasn't a fall from the way the bone had been twisted, but said. Nothing.

I promise to only use it to catch up n my classes that i miss last year, and perhaps to study. The first day Draco Malfoy manages to get hurt, by his own stupidity, and a week later for or DADA clss we are going to face off against a Bogart. It was fortuitous that after harry goes the lesson is stoked as I don't think i was ready to have the whole school see that my greatest fear was my father.

I meet stay after the other Students leave and walk to where Professor Lupin stood locking the cupboard the Bogart was in.

"Sir, can I ask what that spell was that Ron told me you used in the train was?" I ask him softly.

"Ah that would be the patronus charm. It uses your happiest memory to produced either a light or a corporeal animal that is used to keep the dementors away. It's a little above your grave level in afraid." He says with a smile.

I nod. "Thank you sir." I say not mention his greatest fear was a full moon, even it was a little odd.

Classes go well, I do the course work from both years was not that difficult with some time management and random naps though out a day. I even manage to have time to study one the Animagus, a form of transfiguration that with years of study that lets a witch or wizard transform into a animal. I thought it seemed pretty cool so on my Saturdays, where I schedule nothing so I don't burn out, I read the book I found in the library while I help the boys with what ever homework they have when Hermione is busy and Luna comes to visit. 

By Halloween everything was going pretty well. Harry is enjoying talking to some one who knew his parents. But like every year before something happens and we end up in the great hall with pallets for everyone. I move and claim the spot between ton and harry.

"I'm sleeping here guys." I tell them, a few of the boys turn with wide eyes and I pull my pallet as close to harry as possible. 

"B-but you're a girl!" Neville stutters out red faced.

I mock gasp and look down then to harry." I'm a girl? Why i never knew that!" 

Harry pats my shoulder with a frown." I'm sorry I've lied to you the whole time we have known each other, but yes Lil you are a girl."

Ron joins in with a serious nod." I notices first year when we changed on the train together."

A few seconds later the three of us collapse in laughter with the other starring at us when hermione walks over. 

"What's so funny? Have you found your spot?" She asks

I nod." I'm sleeping between the boys.im guessing boys and girls don't sleep close unless they are related in the magical world. " I tell her.

She sighs. " another thing to add to my list of things muggles do better. They can marry the cousins but goodness no a girl and a boy can't sleep beside each other. "

"I know! Did they learn nothing from the genetic studies done because of the Royal family? Incest leads to insanity and physical abnormalities. " I say as it sit up.

"What do you mean?" Neville asks softly.

"Well every family carries a genetic code, some code is bad and can pop up and cause mental and Physical problems, most time together. With me so far?" I ask as more of the students wonder over, most are the older years. Several people nod." Well say you have two people who are first cousins, they would share the same grandparents and there fore the same Code. The bad comes when the codes come together. It doesn't always happen but they have a higher chance of these codes popping up the closer you ste related to a person. I'm betting that's why some magical couples have more Squibs and also a high chance of mental illness."

"Then how do you explain Muggle borns?" A boy asks.

"Well the very first person who had magic had to have parents, so If they where the first then it stands to reason that their parents didn't have magic. That it's a code that everyone has but it takes two parents that have the code, even if they don't have magic themselves, to pass it on to their kids. It's like blonde hair and blue eyes are a mutation that happened when homasapians moved to different places." I says.

"What's a homsapian?" Ron asks brows furrowed.

"Way too much for me to explain with even a hope to get all the facts out. But what I was coming to is if you chose to marry and have kids with your cousins at the very least don't go for your first and second cousins. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here we go, I think PoA is only gonna be this chapter and one more after this one.
> 
> Shout out to everyone who's left Kudos!
> 
> And I swear Malerot, I will try to add more Angst and stick with her over summer more in GoF and everything will come to a Head in OoTP.

By Friday the boys had gotten used to wakening up with me wrapped around them like an octopus, anyone but Ron and Harry flush pink but laugh about it. Professor Lupin was missing from Class and Snape was in his place. he Assigns us a paper on werewolves even though it was nowhere near where we were in our course work.

by the end of the day, I meet Hermione in the Library to pool our resources and get the paper done for the next class. She looked tired as we work.

"You have got a day of rest, don't you? You are looking a little frazzled." I ask her.

she sighs. "I have an hour on Sundays."

" I have a whole day, just because I know if I don't have a day of mental rest I will go Crazy. So you should think about it. "

* * *

early Sunday morning I was meeting Luna on the grounds for a Morning picnic. she was having some trouble with her housemates who like to hide her things from her but she refused to believe it was them. she was picking up our food while I was picking a spot just past hagrid's but not in the forest.

I had just set up the blanket when a large shaggy black dog wanders out of the tree line. It pauses and our eyes meet. I smile lightly. " well hello there pretty." 

the dog blinks before it slowly walks forward with its shoulders up. I hold my hand out and wait for it to get close and sniff my hand as I smile. after a few seconds it puts its large head under my hand and I scratch its ears and its whole body sags the more I scratch. after a few seconds, it moves closer and whines.

"Poor thing. Lu will be here soon with some food and you can have all you want. do you have a family precious?" I ask softly.

"oh dear, well it's a good thing I got extra," Luna says as she steps up with the basket. " Poor thing looks half-starved."

"well he must have once belonged to someone, I ever find who just dumped him I will make them sorry," I tell her as she pulls out a plate and passes it to me and I set it in front of the dog. " I feel like it might be weird to look if it's a boy or girl."

"oh it's a boy., do you suppose we should give him a name?" she asks she gets me and her a plate ready as the dog hurriedly eats the food.

"True, I can't just keep calling him Precious," I say as I start to eat the sandwich. after a few minutes, I grin" I'll call him Smeagol for now. Are you going home for break?" 

"Oh yes. Daddy is taking me on a safari in Africa! and you? Have things gotten better at home?" she asks softly.

I sigh, she was too good at reading the hidden parts od people. " Some. They are Muggles and very Catholic so it's hard for them to reconcile what their Religion says about witches and what they learn. at the very least when I'm at home they ignore it." I answer in a half-truth.

" I Do hope they can learn to at least tolerate our word," she says softly.

I Snort. " My parents, According to them, are on a high Pedigree and as such can not understand how they got a daughter that is a witch. even if they have nothing to back their claims of this. but it's fine, Being their daughter let me meet harry." I tell her wit ha wide smile.

"Oh yes, you and he are very close," she says as Smeagol lays down beside us. " If I didn't know better I would say that you and he are Dating."

"Oh ew, no. Harry is like my twin, I've felt it since the very first moment I met him." I say my face contorted In pure revulsion.

She giggles." Oh, your face lily, I do so get a kick out of it when it does that."

"Let's not talk about Harry, unless you admit that your fancy him." I taunt with a grin.

She flushes." Let's talk about our new friend. He is in dire need of a bath."

" true, maybe Hagrid will let us borrow a tub."

* * *

Christmas break starts and a lot of the kids go home. the snow sticks the night before the trip to the town of Hogsmead. Refused to sign the permission slip that would allow me to go, harry too couldn't go.

I go to the Library to finish my Christmas assignment so I don't have to worry about it later.

Several hours later harry rushes into the room and makes a b-line to my table looking very disturbed about something. I close my book and gather my bag wordlessly sending the texts back to their shelf.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly.

"Sirius Black was their friend and he betrayed them." He says softly.

I would him into a hug and he wraps his arms around me as I pat his back. "Perhaps there is more to it. I can't imagine any scenario that I would betray you but there are more than a thousand ways someone can interpret the action and see it as something completely different from its original intention." 

"She is correct, harry," Hermione says as she walks up.

"How about I use my research powers and see if I can dig up any information about it?" I ask as I lean back and look down into his sad green eyes.

"What would I do without you, Lil?" He asks with a smile.

I grin and peck his nose. " be perfectly fine, I'm the one that needs you. Let's go get lunch yeah?"

Just before curfew, I was headed back from turning in a book that I had finished when I come around a corner and crash into something. I fall back and land on my rear hard and hiss before I look up to find professor Snape.

I smile lightly. "I'm sorry sir."

He reaches out and pulls me to stand. "Miss Black, why are you out on your own? There is a Murderer on the loose."

I frown for a moment." Well, it's not as if I could do anything about that, besides I would never allow myself to be used as leverage to hurt Harry. I'd sooner die to betray him."

His eye widens a fraction before his scowl deepens. " and how exactly do you plan on that miss Black?"

I look at him with a blank face before I reach under my skirt to the six-inch blade with a dear antler handle. " I am never without a way sir. if it comes to it I will simply go for the closet artery," I say before putting the blade back in it's the holster. " I've known since the first month here that one day I might need to have a last resort, being both Muggle-born and so close to harry."

He stares down at me with emotion in his dark eyes before was gone. " you." He pauses before he shakes his head." run along miss Black."

"Good night Sir."

* * *

Christmas morning comes and we open our gifts together. I had gotten one for the boys and Hermione as well as long. I also ordered chocolate for all of the teachers.

Harry had gotten me a nice journal that only those I trust can read with a fancy pen that has been charmed to never run out of ink. I got him a pair of goggles that I had charmed that will adjust to his prescription when he wore them.

Ron got me a second-hand storybook full of Wizarding fairy tales. I give him my old muggle cassette/CD player that I had gotten charmed that it wouldn't run out of power.

Hermione I had gotten a used book set of biographies on the most famous Muggle-born witches and wizards. She got me a very nice fleece blanket with a Direwolf that moved and howled with the eyes the same Amber and green as mine.

"Oh, it's beautiful," I Whisper out.

She smiles."Well, I noticed you have quite the little collection of Wolf figures and that Painting that hangs over your bed."

I smile as harry answers for me." Lil Has always loved wolves."

"They are quite majestic and do not lie. If they like you then are pack and if they don't they don't pretend like people." I say as I wrap the planet around my shoulders. " wouldn't be terribly embarrassing is I went to breakfast with it?"

"Best not, someone might spill something on it," Ron tells me as he holds up a Cd. "How does this work?"

I giggle as I take it, it was Phil Collins," you put the disc here, but don't touch the bottom, clink it in before you shut the top and hit the triangle button." I say as in the air tonight starts to play.

"My dads to love this!"

I smile." I'm sure we can find more music you like if Hermione has a computer she can burn some on a disc for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this seems like a good spot to end. Sorry, it's been a while but here is a new chapter. Love you guys and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. Kudo and or Comment if you like it. i cant Promise this will be Updated a lot as my brain jumps around a lot.


End file.
